Sharing Is Caring
by Clumsy-shinigami-sama
Summary: A Pandora Hearts Kink meme fill! Looks like Break and Gilbert have to share a bed! What is to become of the two! Rated M for smex.


**For the first time! I filled a request from the PH kink meme. *o* Sort of a fail but... I had fun writing it. :'D**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Original prompt: **

Sharing beds  
I'm pretty sure this crack xD  
here goes:  
for some reason (forced to stop off in at an inn cause of weather with limited rooms etc) members of the pandora hearts gang are forced to share bed space with each other. Cue arguments for beds and who's sharing with who.

up to anon who's there

bonus points if break can't sleep without emily and it freaks out whoever has to share with him or he refuses to admit it

**XD I didn't go for bonus points though. XD**

* * *

_SHARING IS CARING_

"Okay let's draw straws then!" Break suggested holding out one sleeveless hand. "Draw! Draw!" Emily barked Break's order as if was the only way to settle the dispute.

Somehow, Oz, Alice, Gilbert and Break had all been chased into an inn by the onslaught of an oncoming thunderstorm. Usually when it came to inns, each member of the crew would have their own room, and Break usually wasn't there. But as fate would have it, it seemed every traveler had decided to stop at the same inn, leaving the P.H. members with only two rooms to distribute.

At first Gilbert had insisted he and Oz share a room while Alice and Break shared one, of course the black rabbit flatly rejected the idea with a "No way in hell." Then Break suggested that Alice share a room with Gilbert, once again she had protested, this time with a "Not that damned seaweed head!" In turn the two started fighting. "You wanna go Baka usagi."

This time Oz stepped in, "Break and Gil should share one room while Alice and I share one." It was Gilbert's turn to complain. Break sighed in response, this was going no where. He grabbed three incense sticks from down the hall, broke one in half and added it to the two already in his fist. "Draw whoever gets the shorter ones have to share and vise-versa for the longer ones." "That seems fair…" Gil turned to Break with an outstretched hand. "Not yet, everyone pull at the same time." The silver haired man waved the sticks in his crew's faces. "Readdddyyy! Draw!" Emily shouted.

(GILBERT)

"Why? Why you of all people?" "Aw, that's so mean Gilbert-kun!" Break jiggled the keys into the lock. I would've rather had Alice then him. "Oh my…" I turned. "No…. No!" or at least that's what I wanted to exclaimed as I was not the only one to realize there was one bed. I swear someone set this up poorly. "I'm taking the shower first." I was soaked down to the bone; my hat even drooped due the water. "Gil is such a meanine! I'm just a fragile old man! How dare you make me freeze! I know we can shower together!" "HELL NO!" I slammed the door making my point known. Idiot, who would shower with him anyway…. I grumbled while taking my shirt off. I laid out all my clothes across the bathroom sink in hopes it would dry by morning.

I gripped the knobs to the shower, a disturbing though worming its way into my mind. Unwanted images of Break showering with another person…. Liam to be exact crossed my mind for a split second. "Damn…" What was I getting so worked up over, it's not like it could actually happen….

(BREAK)

"Neh, Gil's so mean.~" "What cha talking about, You the mean one!" Emily tittered, then laughed. "You moved your hand when he reached for the wrong stick." "Shut up." I waved my hand at her, might as well take this off so I don't freeze to death.

(GILBERT)

At first glance the robes didn't look as soft as they felt. I buried my face into the collar; the steam still coated the bathroom mirror. "You can have the…" I trailed off. "Oh Finally! I really thought I was going to freeze." He shut the door behind him. "You didn't use all the hot water did ya?" I blinked, he was unexpectedly pale. I put a hand to my mouth, biting down. I was suddenly hit with a wave of arousal.

Come on I was 24 now, I thought I was over that phase of adolescence.

"Hey there sexy…" Eh? "Oh it's just you…" Emily gasped, somehow… "It's just you? I am EMILY Break's better half! The butter to his toast! The peanut butter to his jelly! The eggs to his bacon! How dare you insult me?" Ugh, a ranting doll…. Damned thing

I stepped back, might as well go check on Oz while Break's still in the shower. "Where are you going! Hey! Hey! Sexy- man!"

I knocked lightly on Oz's door "Oz." "What's up, Gil." He smiled brightly. I put a hand on the door frame, leaning in to see inside of the room. The black rabbit sat against the bed staring up at the ceiling. Oz's face popped into my view. "We are all good here." He put a hand on my chest, pushing. "Go relax and sleep!" He then shut the door in my face.

Why did that feel so awkward? I walked back to the room. Suddenly, someone from the bathroom yelped out. "Break?" Without thinking, I ran to the bathroom swinging the door open. "Break!" "OH! Naughty, naughty!" He wasn't the only one to freak out. Besides the fact that he was still in the shower he was also completely naked! I could feel my face get hotter and hotter. "The water got cold. ~"

I swear one day, my gun… his head. I started to back out. "Hey Gil, Could you get my back?" He was still calling out my name as I shut the door. I leaned against it, my heart pounding in my ribcage. "Is it just me or are you happy to see me?" I glared at the blue doll. "Tch…" I might as well just sleep it off. I swatted Emily away from the pillow, the doll landing in the trash bin. "Ewww! This better be yogurt in here!"

(BREAK)

I sighed as the cold water pounded on my back, until my whole body was covered in Goosebumps. I shut the water off, groping for a robe to wear as well. I walked out shivering lightly; it was much colder in the room than the water had been. "Gil…" to my surprise he was already asleep. "Don't be a brute… scoot over." I put a foot on his back, nudging him.

"Wah!" I suddenly put under him. "Baka…." "Well…. Gilbert."His legs were on either side of me. I wiggled a bit, feeling something hard dig into my thigh. My eye widen, that hard something made the man above me groan.

(GILBERT)

_Fuck…_

I only intended to scare him into sleeping on the floor instead of with me. But with him moving his hips against me like _that, _I couldn't think straight.

The only light in room was a small candle; it flickered back and forth casting shadows along Break's face. I gulped. The heat, the breathing and his face wasn't helping my growing problem. Break reached up, sliding his hands along the edge of my robe. He grabbed a fist full of cloth, pulling me down against his mouth.

His tongue slipped pasted my lips, sloppily pushing against my own. I pushed him down to the pillows, panting heavily. Break turned his head to the side, his own chest heaving. I buried my head in the crook of his neck, sucking, nipping and biting. He struggled, arching away from my mouth. I lingered, giving the sensitive flesh another nip. I moved down along his collarbone, pushing the robe away from his body, the heat radiating to my tongue.

_What the hell am I doing?_ My groin was aching with want, my body reacting to every little sound he made. His skin took a pink hue, flushed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. "I wasn't expecting this from you Gil." Break chuckled, moving his hands up my back and into my hair. I continued the ministrations on his torso, while I moved my own hands down and under the robe.

I kept quiet, afraid of what I would say if I were to open my mouth, his hard member was slippery and wet against mine. I gasped, that feeling crawling up my spine. "Break." I whispered fiercely, my bangs beginning to stick to my face. I wanted him so badly right now, it wasn't just simple lust, it was an animalistic want to monopolize him. I wrapped a hand around both of our erections. Break pushed his hips forward, groaning. I moaned, releasing him to grab his shoulders intentionally dry thrusting into him.

"G-gil…" he moved up to match my movement. It just wasn't enough, not like this. I put my fingers to his mouth, break engulfing them, knowing exactly where this was going. The feeling of his tongue swirling between my digits was almost enough to release me. I pulled them away the saliva dripping down my fingers.

If someone had even suggested to me that I would be doing this with Break 24 hours before I would've knocked them out for saying something so disgusting. But now when I look at him, his shock of white bangs hid most of his face, hiding his expressions. Break's arms were lying limply on the pillows around him; he started to open his legs. I was brought down back to what was doing, my hand slipping between Break's legs.

I encircled the pleated skin, "Stop… teasing." Break panted. With my free hand I pushed his bangs from his face, then leaned down to kiss his forehead. Leaning in cause my finger to slip in. "Ah..." His lifted his knees up, giving me more room to maneuver my hand. I slipped in a second finger, sliding them in and out while scissoring them to get the flesh to relax. "Gil!" That spot there made Break quiver, I rubbed it gingerly. He twisted his head into the pillows, some salvia beginning to drip from his mouth.

"Just put it in already." I complied with his request, grabbing his legs under his knees and positioning my self. I gave him no time to adjust as I plunged into him.

(BREAK)

_Holy shi…_

I let out a silent cry as Gil just went deeper and deeper, the hardness dragging along all of the sensitive spots. He continued to pull out only to delve back in. I dug my nails into his back, biting down on my lip from really yelling out. It's not like I want everyone in the inn to hear what we were doing. Although that thought of doing something so naughty made it more appealing.

I still couldn't believe Gil had forced me into being the bottom! Right now I'm not complaining. He suddenly hit my prostate, right on target. "Gilbert!" I yelped out. I was just as surprised as he was at my sudden need to become vocal. "Are you alright?" "Quite..ngh.. dandy! ~" He pressed a hand to my cheek before kissing me again. It only added fuel to the fire. I bucked up, making him drive into the organ again. "Right there." I whined.

I tilt my head up, the top my head hitting the headboard lightly. He finally found a rhythm, pushing in and out, in and out. I tighten grip around his back, signaling that I was getting closer to my release. Gil reached down between us and begun to pump my member to match his thrust. I could tell he was so close too, thrusting erratically. "Faster!" I cried out as the pressure that started to build up was becoming unbearable.

Gilbert chose now to start moaning and groaning against my neck. His thrusts picked up, slamming into that one spot over and over. His body was slick with sweat slipping easily with mine, the robe hung off his shoulders slipping down even further. "Break." His breath ghosted over my face, my senses invaded my senses with the sweet smell.

I arched, as he slammed in one last time sending me over the edge. My muscled convulsed, as I let out a sob as I came. Gil kept thrusting, riding out his own orgasm. I gripped harder, knowing I was drawing blood. He finally stopped, leaning back on his bottom while pulling out of me. I made a small noise, dissatisfied with not being full anymore. I felt his essence dripping from me.

(GILBERT)

I just opted for lying down beside Break rather then curse the hell out of myself. I surprised at how fast he fell asleep, sleep coming to me as quickly.

I woke up to Break nudging me awake. "Wake up sleepy head." I quickly sat up, my head swimming. He was already dressed and ready to go. "The carriage is going to leaving any minute now." I blushed; of course he wouldn't give me any time to talk with him about last night.

I rushed to the bathroom, quickly shoving myself into the dried clothing before rushing outside. Oz and Alice were waiting alongside of Break. "I can't believe Gilbert actually overslept!" Oz laughed at my flushed face. "Well of course he would since he and the clown were making so much noise last night playing a stupid game." Alice huffed stepping into the carriage.

Both of them laughed sitting together on one side. Had I missed something? I paled, were the walls really that thin? "I should have never shared a room with you." I whispered behind Break as I finally got into the carriage. "You know, Gil… sharing is caring!" I was flabbergasted. "Fucking idiot." "Neh, Gil is so mean… Also Emily has been so quiet for some reason." He poked at the doll.

"I've seen utopia." She drooled on her master's shoulder as I continued to bicker with Break. "I sure you don't mind us sharing a room next time… right?" Break smirked. I stuttered trying to come up with the right words to say. "Whatever." Was the only thing I could think of.

* * *

**_*bows_* Thank you, thank you...XD now... Review? Please? If there is typing errors... my bad. I didn't take to much time to edit. _*is shot*_**


End file.
